


Lovesick

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: Shoot McMahon is falling hard for you, and he supposes he's losing his mind because of it.





	Lovesick

What in the world was going on with him? He couldn't focus, could barely keep his mind on what he was doing at the moment. When he tried to focus, not on anything particular really, all his head could go to was the woman. His new friend. His crush. 

Shoot could remember the day that he met you in town as he walked side by side with his best friend. How nice the warm, sunny day was, and how you practically beamed up at Knuckle when you met him. His lips curled up into a smirk at how unafraid you were at his friend. Knuckle was always appearing to be intimidating, but honestly, he was just a huge softy. He was more than happy to help you find the building in town you were looking for. Even offered to accompany you on the walk there, sharing introductions and small talk. 

What was a little surprising to Shoot was that he found himself speaking to you first. Sure, he was more of a quiet man, but along with Knuckle keeping him included in the conversation, he would speak up more than he usually did. Eventually discovering that you were just like him, it eased his nerves as well as yours. It definitely helped with someone as kind as Knuckle around. But just the two of you ended up speaking to each other when you'd find one another in town. It was different. 

There was something about you. Something Shoot was drawn to. You were just so warm and kind, and since getting to know you overtime, you had such a good heart. The bad thing was that when he saw you last, he immediately thought of how nice you looked. You were pretty, no matter how you dressed. He even remembered the first time he met you, you wore a dress. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't get over how it looked on you. He couldn't stop thinking about you. How soft, how sweet you were. You were clouding up his thoughts so much that he--

"Oi!"

Shoot jumps abruptly at the shout of his friend across the booth. His usual grumpy expression was there, more pronounced at not being listened to. Did he really get so lost in thought he forgot Knuckle was sitting with him in the restaurant? He was losing his damn mind. He really couldn't stop thinking about you. Too much he figures, as he apologises sadly to the man before him.

"Shoot, you've been acting weird all day," Knuckle states, eyebrows scrunched in worry. To Shoot, he just looked irritated as usual, but he could see his concern through his eyes. "You okay?"

With a deep breath, he sighs in defeat, eyes closing, hand wrapped around his glass of cooled off tea. "...I'm so in love with _____, I don't know what to do." This wasn't just a crush. This was something even greater. Even admitting it out loud made Shoot's face turn a shade darker.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little thing I wrote myself. Based from this sweet starter list: https://smollmikey.tumblr.com/post/134597616053/fluffyblushy-sentence-starters
> 
> There isn't that many reader inserts for Shoot and/or Knuckle anywhere sadly. I'd be more than happy to post more on here! ❤


End file.
